


Little Endverse for Nat (Sorry I failed)

by cursedbrothers (aceandsunny)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceandsunny/pseuds/cursedbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm yo this is for Nat and I failed and it sucks I am so so so so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Endverse for Nat (Sorry I failed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nat ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nat+%E2%99%A5).



> Have fun reading this. If you find mistakes please tell me my english isn't that good Q_Q  
> And if I should tag it with something special please tell me that too haha ^^" ♥

He knew it. Well actually he didn’t knew it but it was obvious.  
He was pressed on a large bed in Castiels hut and the very same had his hands around his cock.  
A moan came out of his mouth. “No…Cas stop that!” But Cas didn’t stop.  
Instead he gripped harder and Dean hissed, now in pain. “No…ah~”  
Dean closed his eyes and tried to relax. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to do this. Maybe he would enjoy it. 

Someone grabbed his arms and pressed something cold against them. He opened his eyes in surprise and tried to move his arms but he couldn’t. “Fuck! Open these things! NOW”, his voice sounded panicked. When his eyes met Castiels he could see fear and desire in them fighting for the domination.  
“Cas…” The handcuffed man froze and shivered a bit. He knew that voice. He turned his head and looked himself right in the face. What did his future self wanted here?  
“I always knew I am not enough anymore, am I? Castiel…” Dean could hear the pain in his voice. But also anger and arousal. The addressed man whimpered but didn’t loosen his grip around Deans cock.

“Do it Cas… Let him fuck you. I know that you want him. You miss him right? Do it.”  
Cas looked from one man to another. He slowly started to open his pants and shoved them down to the ground. Dean, the future one, smiled sadly.  
“Sorry for interrupting your little drama here but could you please open this handcuffs and give me back my pants? You can have your fun and I can leave please.”  
He wanted to say more but the sad look that settled down on Castiels face let him stop immediately.

The fallen angel sat himself on his lap and closed his eyes when their skin touched. With slow movements he rubbed their cocks against each other and let out a soft moan.  
“Hurry Cas. I want to fuck you after it.” Cas cheeks turned red and he looked at the man under him.  
A small smile spread across his face and his motions became faster and harder.  
Dean moaned loud and bit his lip to avoid anymore sounds. But he couldn’t stay quiet. It felt so good. He slowly started to move against Cas and gathered a surprised but kind of happy look by him. He smiled weakly and closed his eyes to embarrassed to watch Castiel any longer.  
He couldn’t explain why but actually he was pretty hard and he liked what Cas was doing there.

Dean opened his eyes again when he heard a little whine from Cas. His future version stood behind him and had his hand on his ass. ‘No’, thought Dean, ‘in his ass… He is…preparing him?’ Now his cheeks turned bright red and he couldn’t say a word. Castiels eyes were closed and he moved a bit against Deans fingers. Dean murmured something that sounded like ‘you like that little slut don’t you?’ but he wasn’t so sure about this.  
Before he couldn’t do anything Cas slid a bit back and bend down to his cock.  
He started to suck on it and Dean started to see colorful lights. He never felt like this. He slept with a lot of women but no one made him feel like this.  
It was indescribable what Cas did to him. His tongue slid up and down and his lips were closed around him and everything was warm and wet and good.  
He groaned loud in pleasure and had to hold off himself to not push his hips up in Castiels mouth.  
“Enough Cas. Let him fuck you.” 

Cas stopped and sat up again. He slowly shifted himself back to Deans lap. When he was right above his dick he slowly came down on it. Both moaned when Dean slowly slid inside Cas.  
Cas started to move as Dean filled him out completely. He bit his lip and moved his hips. Up and down. Back and forth. In circles. Dean didn’t know how he did that but the things he felt were different than anything he ever experienced. Cas pressed his hands on Deans chest and looked him directly in the eyes. Dean swallowed hard and started to push himself into the man sitting on him. The sounds he got for that were more than arousing and he tried to push harder.  
A warm feeling spread through his body. He couldn’t do it much longer. But the expression on Castiels face told him, that his partner couldn’t do it much longer too. He gritted his teeth and pushed a bit harder and Cas came with a little scream. That was enough to let Dean come too.  
The room went silent and everything that could be heard were their heavy breathing. 

They were still looking at each other when someone gripped Cas arm and dragged him off Dean.  
Cas made a painful sounding noise but didn’t say anything. “Good. Now it’s my turn…”  
Dean closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see how his future self had sex with his angel.  
‘Silly boy’, he thought. ‘Are you jealous?’ But he couldn’t watch it. He tried to overhear the noises but that was hard. Cas moans sounded like they were full of pleasure and pain at the same time.

After a while it was silent again. Dean heard that someone stood up and left the room. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Cas who sat on the ground in front of the bed he was in. “Hey…”  
Cas looked up and smiley at him. Then he started to pull himself off the ground and onto the bed. He reached for the handcuffs and opened them. Dean realized that Cas wanted to back out and wrapped his arms around him. “Stay…” He whispered in his ear. Cas body shivered but then he snuggled carefully against him. Dean smiled and caressed slowly his back. “I am sorry, Cas~”


End file.
